thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mud2MMO
Mud2MMO is a show hosted by Tyger that talks about gaming culture and the industry in general through a variety of topics. Episodes *Skinner Box Gaming (October 23rd, 2014) *Classic Halloween Episode (October 29th, 2014) *Defining Gamer (November 6th, 2014) *Journalistic Integrity in Video Games (November 13th, 2014) *Misogyny and Video Game Culture (November 20th, 2014) *Gamers Save the World (December 18th, 2014) *Christmas Special (December 25th, 2014) *The Crew Review (December 28th, 2014) *2014 - The Year of Rage (January 1st, 2015) *Nostalgia (January 15th, 2015) *H1Z1: A Study in Trust (January 29th, 2015) *Why Gamers Create (February 12th, 2015) *Classic Episode - Gamer Chow (February 19th, 2015) *Turning the Game Sideways, Roadblocks in World of Tanks Rally (February 26th, 2015) *WoT Personal Missions (March 12th, 2015) *NES-stalgia, a Retrogaming Revisit (March 26th, 2015) *Classic Episode - The Case for the Lone Wolf (April 9th, 2015) *The Mepps Incident (April 16th, 2015) *Defining Hardcore and Casual Players (April 23rd, 2015) *Enhancing a Livestream (Or How GM's & Community Managers Can Make Their Game More Fun) (May 7th, 2015) *Classic Episode - Based on a True Story (May 14th, 2015) *Are Game Devs Fighting YouTubers and the Press? (May 21st, 2015) *Agar.io Game Review (June 4th, 2015) *E-Sports Will Fail (June 18th, 2015) *Are E-Sports Worth It? (July 2nd, 2015) *Olympic Level E-Sports (July 16th, 2015) *Branding in Video Games (July 30th, 2015) *Bad Games & Dev Responses (August 13th, 2015) *Game Enhancement Devices (August 27th, 2015) *Virtual Reality (Past, Present, Future) (September 10th, 2015) *Player Created Content (September 24th, 2015) *Ritual and Superstition (October 8th, 2015) *Why Tyger Hates Horror Games (October 22nd, 2015) *Mud2MMO Extra Life Charity Livestream Announcement! (November 3rd, 2015) *Classic Episode - Support Roles in MMOs (November 5th, 2015) *Smurfing (November 12th, 2015) *PUG Life (November 19th, 2015) *Guitar Heroes: Video Game Music Remixed (December 3rd, 2015) *Real World Religion in Video Games (December 17th, 2015) *2016 Predictions (December 31st, 2015) *Classic Episode - Virtual Science (January 14th, 2016) *Adaptive Video Game Technology (January 21st, 2016) *Ragequit, the Multiplayer Edition (January 28th, 2016) *Mud2MMO Reacts to the Fine Brothers Trademark Videos (February 1st, 2016) *The Decline of Player Agency (February 18th, 2016) *When the Wheels Fall Off (February 25th, 2016) *Burnout (March 10th, 2016) *Are Gamers Holding Back Gaming? (March 31st, 2016) *If You Don't Like It, You Can Leave (April 14th, 2016) *"Bricked" Could this be in gaming's future? (April 21st, 2016) *Are Lets Plays & Livestreams Killing the Gaming Industry? (May 5th, 2016) *The Limelight of Baudville (May 19th, 2016) *Microslots (June 9th, 2016) *Leeches and Whales, the Buy-in of F2P Gaming (June 16th, 2016) *Gamification (June 30th, 2016) *Gamification addendum (July 7th, 2016) *ARG's or What kind of game is Pokemon Go? (July 14th, 2016) *The perfect storm of PokemonGO (July 28th, 2016) *Cheating (August 11th, 2016) *Define Cheating (August 25th, 2016) *WinQuit (September 8th, 2016) *Tithe to the RNGezus (September 22nd, 2016) *Real World Boss Fights (October 6th, 2016) *Can You Make a TRUE Horror Game? (October 20th, 2016) *Surviving Your First 24 Hour Gaming Marathon (November 3rd, 2016) *Video Game Commercials (November 17th, 2016) *Why Do We Pre-Order Games? (December 15th, 2016) *Photon - The Recruit Review ft. The Nostalgia Critic (December 29th, 2016) Links *Mud2MMO on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Blistered Thumbs Category:Shows